


Outside

by Feelingsismykink



Series: Coach [14]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, But also some sweetness, Coach - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Semi Public Sex, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Link is struggling a bit and turns to his boyfriend for some comfort and distraction.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Coach [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558093
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Outside

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS!!! I wrote another one not only because I love these two SO MUCH but also because one magical person shared a porn video with me 😉😉😉
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Link had been clingy for a few days. They woke up this morning tangled in each other, which was very normal, and they made love before either of them had gotten up to brush their teeth which was also not entirely unusual. 

Link had been struggling to find a job since his graduation. He kept his position at the Bar and Grill, and was working more hours so he could bring in some money. Rhett earned enough to support them both, but Link was struggling with feeling inadequate. 

While they both knew there was enough money to pay the bills, Link was feeling shitty about himself, pressured to get a job in his field, frustrated at the lack of interviews, and was generally insecure at this point.

This meant that Link had been a little crabbier, and though he always apologized after snapping, or when he was in a bad mood, Rhett found himself drawn to doting on Link when he was moody like this. Rhett felt so lucky to have Link, felt good that he could take care of him, and encouraged Link to enjoy the time he had before working full time. Rhett encouraged Link to be creative, join photography groups or art classes, and most of the time Link listens, but for whatever reason it’s been a rough week.

He’d applied for, and got a first interview for a job he was really excited about, but when Link got the email the day before that he was passed over, he had cried and been angry.

So when Link was clingy, and whined for Rhett to fuck him that morning, Rhett did so gently, whispering sweet and lovely things. He took his time working Link open before entering him, leaving kisses and little bites all along Links shoulders and chest. Link had fallen back asleep, a smile on his face while Rhett went to work, but when Rhett came home, he saw Link scowling at his computer out back.

Their apartment had a small outdoor space. High fences and trees gave them some illusion of privacy, but they often heard their neighbors when they were outside and knew the neighbors could hear them the same. There was a grill on the small deck, some table space built on to the railing around the deck and high stools to pull up under the table to maximize usable space. 

Link liked to work outside, and seemed to be doing so now, though his posture and periodic grumbling indicated he didn’t  _ like  _ much of anything at this moment. 

Rhett changed out of his work clothes into some sweatpants, grabbed a beer for himself and one for Link, and slid open the door to greet Link.

“Havin’ a hard time, babe?”

“I just keep sending out emails and filling out applications and no one responds! No one wants me, that fucking degree I’m gonna be paying off for ten years was bullshit, I don’t even know why I bother!”

Rhett clucked his tongue and put the beer down next to Link. Link put his head in his hands and Rhett could hear a muffled “Don’t even know why you’re with me, I’m just gonna be out of work forever…”

Rhett enveloped Link in his arms, did his best to encourage Link to release the tension he could feel in his back and shoulders. “You know I can’t convince you of anything, you’re smarter than me,” Rhett said, between kisses to his neck and ears. “But I won’t have you talking that way about the love of my life…”

Link let out a sad sigh, but leaned in to Rhett a little, nuzzled his head into Rhett’s arm, and then started pulling at Rhett. Rhett felt the shift in mood. Link had some antsy energy, needed some distraction, and perhaps some reassurance.

Link’s voice was a little whinier than usual when he said Rhett’s name. “I need...I need you,” and when Rhett felt Link arc his back, angle his hips into Rhett’s groin, the protective, fiery part of himself was sparked.

“Yeah?” Rhett growled into his ear. “You want this?” As he pushed his hips into Link’s side.

Link made more supplicant noises, made the movements of his hips more exaggerated. “ _ Oh _ .” Rhett moved his hands, started squeezing at Links strong arms, at his soft sides, at his ass and legs. Rhett had learned that this was grounding for Link, containing, and if Rhett was able to add a tiny bit of pain, it got Link worked up, was usually a good way to work off anxious energy.

“Mmm, yeah Rhett, I want you...take me inside…”

Rhett had a sudden, thrilling idea.

“I don’t think so...want you right now, right here.”

They knew and trusted each other enough that when Rhett pushed, if Link didn’t like an idea, he only needed to say so, or even stay quiet and Rhett would amend his plans. Instead he got another whine from Link.

“Oooooooh gosh, Rhett.”

“That’s right, good boy. I’m gonna fuck you...right here.”

Link latched on to Rhett’s arm, managed to get two of Rhett’s fingers into his mouth because he couldn’t reach Rhett’s face to kiss him. 

“Yeah, good boy. Get those fingers ready for that tight asshole, yeah?”

Rhett reached around to Link’s crotch, palmed his erection and made him moan. Rhett was fully hard now;he pressed his thick cock into Link’s back, the feeling of which made Link moan around the fingers in his mouth. 

“Yes Link, so messy. You horny for this, boy?”

“Yeah, yes, I want it.”

Rhett reached down to pull at Link’s pants. Link shifted and stood a little so Rhett could pull his pants down past his ass. Rhett was now able to get his spit slicked fingers against Link’s hole. Rhett gently rubbed and tapped until he was able to guide his fingers in, two at once. 

“Ah!” Link shouted in surprise.Rhett clapped the clean hand over Link’s mouth, which only encouraged Link to whine and moan, though the sound was muffled now.

“You better keep it down, baby. Don’t want to disturb the neighbors, do you?”

Rhett continued to work his fingers into Link. Link arched his back, opening his himself to Rhett’s fingers, exposing his neck. Link reached up and behind him to tangle his fingers in Rhett’s hair. Rhett could hear muffled speech from behind his hand, so he moved his hand from Links mouth to his neck to allow Link to speak.

“Oh! Fuck! Yes Rhett! Please fuck me, put your cock in me!”

Link started out in a whisper but wasn’t able to stay quiet as Rhett put a little pressure on Link’s chest as he moved and flexed his fingers inside of Link.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna fill you up. I’m gonna fuck you so good. My good boy.”

He shoved his sweats out of the way, put his hand up near Link’s face and ordered him to spit. Link did so, gasping at the intensity of the mood, and his own desire. Rhett used the spit to wet his cock, leaning his forehead against Link as he squeezed the base of his erection; he didn’t want to come too quickly or pass out as he remembered to take a breath.

Rhett got the head of his cock through the wet ring of muscle, and Link whimpered, gasping out a “yes!” and “please.”

Rhett situated himself, using one hand to grip the inside of Link’s thigh, where he could pull and move Link but also offer some pressure on Link’s cock. The other hand went to the table, to help Rhett stay stable as he tried not to lose himself in the feeling of Link’s ass.

Rhett pushed himself in, and Link whispered a thank you as the breath was knocked out of him. The stretch and the fullness was always welcome, but now, when he had been so antsy and worried, being able to focus fully on the sensations happening in his body were a relief, his whole world was the feeling of his boyfriend wrapped around and inside him, and that world was a good one.

Rhett began to move, fucking in and out of Link purposefully. Link found that with the height of the chair, and the way Rhett was holding him he could move his hips, angle himself to change the experience for himself, and sometimes earn a surprised gasp or growl from Rhett. 

Link moaned and whined, ground up against Rhett’s hand as it held and pulled. He felt so small and sensitive. “Is it good? You like that Rhett?”

Rhett’s words were broken up by the rhythm of his thrusting, his voice quiet and breathy, intimate. “Yeah, so tight, so good, my good boy”

Link rocked to the side a little, and suddenly Rhett was hitting him exactly where needed it. The shivers started at the base of his spine, every hit to his bundle of nerves creating a little lightning storm in his belly and chest.

“Oh! Oh shit Rhett! Right there, Coach!”

Rhett had to put his hand over Link’s mouth again, careful to leave Link’s nose free. He was fully shouting and there was no mistaking what was making Link sound the way he was. 

Rhett growled into Link’s ear, “You’re gonna make me cum. Gonna make me cum in this tight asshole? You gonna be mine? Forever Link?” Rhett couldn't stop himself from sinking his teeth into Link’s shoulder as he came, his rhythm stopping and starting as he rode out the waves of pleasure. He felt the twitching and clenching under his hand, and around his cock as Link came, the gasps and shouts still muffled.

The two men relaxed down onto the table, Rhett folded down around Link, feeling himself soften, allowing some weight to rest on Link’s back. Link appreciated this feeling, often wiggled his way under Rhett when he was anxious or unhappy. Rhett soon eased himself out of Link. Link turned his head to whisper at Rhett, “Thank you, Rhett, I feel much better.”

Rhett smiled and moved so he could kiss Link on the mouth, looked him in the eye and told him, “You got this. I know it’s hard, but you’ll find the right job. You’re too perfect for anything else to be true.”

While Link could immediately list all the reasons he thought Rhett was wrong, Link allowed Rhett’s words to wash over him, understood that Rhett loved him and supported him, believed he was all of these things.

“Okay, Rhett,” and smiled. 

  
  
  



End file.
